Scapegoat
Scapegoat is the 38th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Gilbert reminisces about how his little brother, Vincent, has a red eye and hence was a child of Ill Omen. He remembers how other people always used to bully them, saying that "those with red eyes will attract misfortune", and that the two of them had to live on the streets because of it. They had to steal to survive and were later adopted by strange wealthy people. He wonders why his brother had to endure all of this, and vows to protect him. Gil feels a sharp pain in his head. He looks around and observes his surroundings, knowing that he was seeing an illusion made by the power of the Abyss. He begins thinking about how his head hurt and that he should be returning to Oz's side. As he ponders on how to dispel the illusion, he sees a much younger version of himself and wonders whether he really wanted to get rid of it, citing that he had always wanted to know who was his former "master". He is then surprised to see a younger Vincent, and remembers calling himself "a lowly person", thinking that he should be taking care of his little brother and yet knowing that he would be better off without him. As he says his brother's name, Gilbert feels the effects of Oz using B-rabbit's power, his hand tensing up. Alice also feel this and contemplates on how similar this was to what had happened at Latowidge. She then hears her name being called out. She turns around, reaches out and tries to touch Jack but cannot. She concludes that this was only a memory fragment and not one of Jack's soul pieces. Smiling, she says that Oz is calling her and that she would see Jack next time, before running onwards. Oz sits in the middle of several dismembered denizens of the Hole that he had previously cut down, carrying his scythe, while Elliot and Leo stare him. Elliot asks Oz whether he was really Oz Vessalius, as he now seems like a completely different person. Oz looks at them, his eyes showing a crazed expression, and begins to get up. Elliot orders Leo to stand back and prepares to defend himself. However, Oz, rather happily, muses about the fact that Elliot and Leo are here, shocking the two. Elliot, enraged, hits Oz on the head with his sword, annoyed that Oz had made him nervous. Leo, though, punches Elliot and tells him not to randomly hit people. Elliot, still angry, asks Oz about his scythe and whether he's the one who did all of this. Oz confirms this, citing how natural it felt even though he had never used a scythe in his life, before cutting down a denizen who was about to attack Leo. He tells them to be careful as the creatures heal fast. Elliot, bewildered, wonders aloud whether these people are still alive, to which Oz replies that they are and that he had tried his best not to kill them. The scythe then vanishes from Oz's hands and he simply laughs lightly. Elliot is about to reprimand him, but Leo grabs his arm and simply shakes his head. Elliot wonders whether Oz truly knows what had just happened to him. Elliot asks Oz whether Gilbert and Alice had wandered off and Oz states that this was true. Elliot offers to help him find them under the guise of taking a stroll, but both Oz and Leo sees through this pretense; Oz comments that Elliot is a gentle person who truly cares for Gil. This peeves Elliot quite a bit, and he tells Oz not to misunderstand his intentions, which is to make sure Gilbert does not do anything to shame the Nightrays. Gilbert grips his trembling arm, theorizing that Raven's seal had been suppressed. He wonders whether Oz was using the power of B-rabbit, remembering Jack saying that Oz wouldn't need the seal anymore, Oz saying that he'd try to depend less on him, and himself hoping that he was needed. His mind is in a mess, believing that he doesn't want to find his memories and yet questioning the reason why. He wonders whether he would finally be free from the worry plaguing him if he got his memories back. He recalls Break asking him whether he was afraid of Oz changing, and he states that he is afraid. He begins thinking about his relationship with Oz and how he wishes to prove that he can stay by his side. Determined, Gil pursues Vincent's illusion, however he soon feels a sharp pain in his head and falls to his knees. It is there and then that he meets another of Jack's soul fragments. Jack states how unexpected this is, as the one to find him was neither Oz nor Alice but Gilbert. Gilbert asks Jack whether he was his former master that he couldn't protect, but Jack simply says "nope". Jack tells of how Gil had tried to protect him from Glen but was stabbed in the back as a result. He says that Gil was heartbroken for not being able to protect him and so he thought he was better off forgetting about it and looking after Oz instead. Jack smiles and thanks Gil for finding him, calling him his "small, cute, little servant". Gilbert then remembers that many times he had wanted to leave his brother behind but couldn't do it. Jack had later found and rescued the both of them, bringing them home with him. Gil also recalls how he was later brainwashed into protecting his master at all costs by a strange old woman; this included an overriding order to kill all of his enemies. Vincent was leaning against and staring through a window, deep in thought. He recalls Lottie questioning him whether he had memories he didn't want to see in Sablier. He then remembers how when he was still a kid, Jack had cut his hair and said that he loved his eye. He had wanted to call Jack his master, like how Gil did and he truly felt like he belonged there. He then remembers how Alice had told him that Gil had been killed by Glen. He states that all he wanted to do was protect Gil, that he was not wrong. Agonized that he can't do anything, young Vincent curls up and weeps beside a pillar. It was then that a woman garbed in a cloak, with her face concealed, approached him, offering to tell him the way to open the gate to the Abyss Characters in order of appearance * *Lottie* *Miranda Barma * }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga